


Day 225 - There is no pleasing some people

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [225]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Banter, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>“You’re in a good mood. Did someone die?”</b>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 225 - There is no pleasing some people

“Good Morning, John. I made tea. It seems to be a wonderful day.”

“You’re in a good mood. Did someone die?”

“Very funny, John. But since you just woke, I will overlook the lack of finesse in your humour.”

“Why, thank you, you are too kind,” John huffed and took his tea.

Much to his confusion Sherlock’s good mood did not waver, even as Lestrade told him that he had no case and that he did not want Sherlock to come over and wait for one in his office. He offered to bring him some old files in the afternoon though.

When he entered Sherlock smiled at him.

“Detective Inspector. How nice of you to bring those files personally.”

He extended a hand for the files but Lestrade snatched them away from him.

“Whatever you stole from me, I want it back _now_!”

“I didn’t steal anything from you.”

“Then what did you do?”

“What on earth makes you assume that I have done something?”

“You were uncharacteristically nice to me just now. Thank God it only lasted for one sentence.”

Sherlock stared at him for a few seconds, then he grabbed the files and flopped down on the sofa. John and Greg exchanged confused looks.

“This is disturbing.”

“We’ve seen worse.”

“True. Although I feel more comfortable when he broods.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'good mood'.


End file.
